Greg's Mishap
by Saiororen
Summary: Greg makes a mistake while his dad is subscribed to a new philosophy. Hilarity ensues. T for violence


Greg was at home, watching TV.

Suddenly the window behind shattered as a rock sailed through it and became embedded in the TV.

Greg felt a large body impact the back of his head and he was knocked to the ground, with broken, bloody teeth.

"Fuck yose elf!" Greg's dad screamed.

Then he stomped once on the back of Greg's head, breaking Greg's nose and causing it to bleed.

"FUCKIN EDYOTE!" Greg's dad screamed so filled with rage he could no longer enunciate properly.

"How many time I tell yu not watch eh Tee WEe!" Greg's dad bellowed

"B.. b.. but I was done with my homework..." Greg sobbed.

"REEEEE! reeee! reee!" screamed Greg's dad follwing each exclamation with a kick to Greg's ribs.

Greg started howling and Greg's dad undid his belt.

"oh sao yu think that a homework excuse will a work on a me? Well you done with homework but yu no done with SKEWL!" Greg's dad screamed before striking Greg with the belt once upon the back.

"Are you a done with a grade greg-ah san?" Greg's dad screamed striking Greg once again.

Greg shrieked in pain, and Greg's dad screeched, "REEEE! REEE! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Then he began furiously whipping Greg's back for thirty seconds, leaving Greg's shirt in tattered shreds at the back, with bloody stripes underneath.

Greg began sobbing and Greg's dad said, "You not a sahn you a wimpy, I do not have a wimpy for a sahn, you a disgrace to famree, shame on a yu!"

"A Gregory-sahn do not a crie, a baby crie, baby boi Manny he do not a crie, so why you who is grown man crie?" Greg's dad exclaimed.

"Are you grown man, or grown peacock? PEacock cry?" Greg's dad bellowed

"CRIE!" Greg's dad screamed, and struck Greg brutally on the scalp, cutting into it and causing blood to leak down Greg's face and neck.

"You a shame to our ancestors, Gregoroo Hefferee Sahn!" Greg's dad screamed.

"I am a done with a you! I want a disown on you!"

Then Greg's dad began choking Greg, then wrapped his belt around Greg's till his face turned purple.

"why are you purrple rike a grape? Why ryu purr a pull Gregree Sahn!" Greg's dad screamed releasing Greg.

"Sui Lam! Sui Lam Sehnupai!" Greg's dad called, "Come see at Gregory sahn behee vore!"

"Would you please talk properly" Greg's mom replied back, "My name is not Sui Lam! And isn't senpai referring to a male?!"

"For budda sakoo Sui Ramoo Shennyupai! I do not givoo fuck!" Greg's dad said

Greg's mom came around the corner and gasped when she say Greg's bleeding form and his lightening purple face.

"Jesus Christ Frank have you gone mad!" Susan exclaimed

"You do not carruh me a mad.. dog woman! You are a dog women because yu produced a dogoo son! Wimpuh son from yu bad appie genetic tree Sweeah Ramyungi Shinpie!" Greg's dad said.

"You are a mad!" Greg's dad screamed and ran at Susan with his arms crossed and knocked her to the ground.

"Now who is a mad, shinpie?!" Greg's dad screamed, spittle flying.

"WHO A MAD!" Greg's dad screamed kicking his wife in the throat.

"You on the floor like a shinegal carpet. ooo you are mad because you actoo like a carpet when you rookoo like women!" Greg's dad screamed.

Then Greg's dad began choking his wife.

Greg was gasping and couldn't see properly.

His vision clearly up, and he felt weak from all his whippings.

He saw how his dad was choking his mom and decided to burst into action.

Greg began charging at his dad and then his dad spun out with his leg and knocked down Greg so that he toppled over falling onto his mom.

"Know who da mad one hee?" Greg's dad exclaimed.

"Gregoo sahn has fallen on Sui Lam like a monkey... Are you a faggoo Gregree Sahn!" Greg's dad roared.

Then he stomped hard on Gregory's head, causing Greg to bite a piece of his tongue off.

Greg started screaming, so Greg's dad grabbed a vase and began smashing it over Greg's head till it shattered and Greg was knocked out.

Greg lay there unconscious and bleeding from the head, and Greg's dad returned to choking his wife.

She was too weak to struggle, and soon her face turned purple and she passed out.

Greg's dad went to the garage and got some fireworks tied them to Greg and Susan, lit them and ran off.

BOOM!

There was a large explosion and Greg's dad giggled.

"Hee hoo Happy ah Chinesah New Yearoo!" Greg's dad said.


End file.
